saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hangman
Hangman was a collection of AIs, gone renegade after a period of suspension by the Cardinal System of «Sword Art Online». He is the flag boss of the «To Catch a Killer» quest. His official name was «'Lag-ESP006'» (Entity Sweeper Program 006). Hangman was the antagonist during the early stages of Truth and Ideals. Appearance Hangman appeared as an original player, with the exception that he had a yellow Color Cursor. He had brown, short, straight hair, and always has a gleeful smile on his face. He wore a leather vest, white trousers, and brown, leather boots. He wore a cloak over his body, and a hood over his head. On both of his hands were glove-like mechanisms that allow him to use cutting wires. Background Hangman, originally known as Lag, was one of the programs of Cardinal that would regulate monster populations in areas around Aincrad. However, in the setting of the death game, all such programs were restricted of their function. Lag, and the other ESPs included, malfunctioned and became a single entity and ventured into the Aincrad world. There, they were led to kill any NPC they deemed a fit target, and later hanged them in the air. With this, Cardinal dubbed the rogue ESP programs an «anomaly» and created the «To Catch a Killer» quest to stop their rampage. Chronology Hangman killed two NPCs, an explorer NPC in the 54th Floor Labyrinth that supplied a weekly searching quest for Col and a woodcutter NPC outside the 54th Floor main city «Serras» that made small talk. After killing «Ruru» from the 56th Floor raid city «Pani», Hangman challenged Kai, who had accepted the quest, to a showdown in the Courtyard of the Hearth, a dungeon on the 69th Floor. There, Hangman demonstrated superior programming as opposed to regular SAO NPCS with an exterior vocal module. Before engaging with Kai, his yellow cursor changed into a red one. He engaged battle with Kai, and after exchanging a few blows, he revealed the backstory of the Cardinal System forbidding any intervention in Aincrad. He also stateed that he knew the mechanics of the game, making a reference to "respawning" and that all monster NPCs were unique due to the fact that their studying of players' tactics does not pass on to the next spawned monster NPC. The multitude of the ESPs resurfaced, and he revealed his full designation to Kai before engaging Kai in battle once again. When his HP bar lowered to 30%, he nearly killed Kai with the "Last Stand" ability that all bosses seemed to have. During this period, Kai scored a successful «Slant» at Hangman, though this action causes his «Jemmenai» to break. After being fended off for a few seconds, Hangman was ultimately defeated by Kai, who used a loaned Elucidator to finish Hangman with «Horizontal Square». Abilities Hangman mainly utilized a pair of gloves attached with cutting wires. In the dungeon where he fought, he laid many tripwire traps, which included paralysis-tipped Throwing Pick traps and swinging stone slab traps. He was also capable of throwing Throwing Picks himself. When his HP reached 30%, he gained a burst of speed that was similar to teleporting, allowing him to score successive hits. However, he no longer cared much for his life, and barely responded to damage to his HP. Item Drops Hangman did not drop an item. Known Challengers *Kai Kills *An explorer NPC located in the 54th Floor Labyrinth *A woodcutter NPC that walked the outskirts of «Serras» *«Ruru», an NPC girl that resided within «Pani» Trivia *Hangman's condition is similar to the conditions to create a Gillian-class Menos Grande from the Bleach franchise, which are borne of many lesser Hollows and cannot think rationally as all of the hosted Hollows continuously vie for supremacy. Category:Boss Category:Male Category:AI Category:NPC Category:1caiser